Walpurgis Apocalypse
by MadokaX
Summary: Walpurgis is defeated but the city is in complete ruins. Can the girl's survive?
1. Chapter 1

Walpurgis Apocalypse.

Ok this is my 2nd story and got the idea from a visual novel I played, I think the story would be much better with a man/women but that isn't going to happen.

Also for this I'm going to write it differently when one of them talks.(Madoka:) (if it doesn't show it means Homura is talking.

Brief summary of what is happening in this story:

Homura's time travel device does not work anymore, including stopping time. Meaning Madoka was forced to turn into a magi, not god-tier Madoka so she is still alive. Mami and Sayaka are dead fighting Walpurgis Night. To the apocalypse part, right before it was defeated it let out a bunch of witches that are destroying the entire town and spreading, so it is basically 3 vs the entire city of witches. (Also anyone can see the witches also)I guess you get the main idea of the story…..

_(An odd interesting pairing)_

Homura's view.

Pant, wheeze cough, cough.

Kyoko: Err it has been over a month, why the hell hasn't our power's returned fully yet?

"Cough, who cares just run!"

We keep running for another few minutes and finally found some cover, completely out of breathe.

Madoka: I think we lost her, let's stop.

Kyoko: Agreed cough, I cannot run anymore.

…..

Kyoko: We cannot keep living like this, we don't have any of our powers and the only weapon we have is Homura's guns and she barley has any ammo left and are barley effective against the witches.

"What do you expect us to do exactly, Kyoko? I don't think we can just walk out of the city and live a happy life, now can we?"

Madoka: Stop yelling Homura-Chan.

"No, it's always the same bullshit with her, always complaining. I don't know what the hell you expect me or all three of us to do exactly, even if we DID get our powers back we stand no chance against all these witches, they multiply every time they kill someone."

Kyoko: So you're basically saying we should give up home and let ourselves die?

"I'm all ears to any other idea's either of you have."

Madoka/Kyoko: …..

"That's what I thought; let's stay here for tonight. It's one of the few houses that aren't completely destroyed."

They nodded in agreement.

"I believe I found a way to defeat the witches."

Madoka/Kyoko: HUH?!

"I believe that all the main witches, the one's that the Walpurgis Night created, if they are destroyed all the witches THEY created will also be destroyed."

Madoka: So… That means we still have a chance?

Kyoko: How did you figure that out?

"No, I still believe we have no chance. I noticed something when one of the witches was destroyed a bunch next to it also disappeared."

Kyoko: Than we do we still have no chance?! Are you just telling us what we wanted to hear?"

"Think logically for once in your life Kyoko, We still don't have our powers for one and did you not see how many it released when it died? Several hundred, and we cannot even tell the difference between them or their follower's."

"You look extremely angry Kyoko, what are you going to do?"

As I purposely provoke her, she comes running at me. I stand still waiting for her attack.

"To slow."

As I say that, I grab her arm and bend it backwards and completely break her arm. She falls down screaming in agony.

"Shut up Kyoko, if you keep your bitching they'll find out where we are."

Madoka is looking at me, completely thunderstruck at what I just did. Well, I cannot really blame her now can I?

There were tear's flowing out of Madoka and Kyoko's eyes.

Madoka: Wha… Why did you do that Homura?

"It was self-defense, did you not see her coming right at me? Hold on…, this is the first time you ever called me "Homura"."

Madoka: Sniff, sniff*. I hate you Homura!

I was surprised, I have never heard Madoka yell that loud nor ever use the word hate. It hurt me extremely bad to hear her say those words, especially towards me. Of course I never told her my true feelings towards her, which I of course was in love with her.

"Well it seems there is no point at all telling her anymore, is there?"

It's obvious she hates me more than anything right now.

Kyoko is still on the ground in agonizing pain.

Kyoko: You bitch! I'm going to kill you!

"You should let your arm heal and stop the bleeding before you try anything."

Kyoko: Err….. Where are you going now?!

"To see Madoka."

Kyoko: You better not hurt her! Or I'll kill you!

"Don't worry, I wouldn't do such a thing. I just to say one last thing to her."

Kyoko:…Last?

I walk to the room Madoka went in upstairs and knocked.

Madoka: Go away Homura!

"I see, you hate me. Don't worry about Kyoko, we still have our healing powers to a certain extent and a broken arm isn't anything we cannot handle."

Of course I can hear a waterfall of tears coming from her.

"That isn't what I came here to say."

Madoka: Sniff, than what?

"It is unforgiveable that I hurt you, so I will be leaving, so it is most likely this is the last time we will ever talk. But don't worry I left the rest of my gun's and ammo here for you two."

Madoka: So your basically saying you're going to commit suicide?

"Before I go I had to tell you one thing before I die no matter what."

Madoka:…..What?...

"I love you Madoka, I always have ever since we started fighting together. "

I hear her gasping from my irregular response, well who wouldn't?

"I was happy to be your friend anyway and sorry again."

I thought I heard something but I must have just heard something I wanted….

After that I walked off and head out the non-existent door on the first floor.

"You better take good care of Madoka for me."

Kyoko: What?! Where are you going?

I didn't answer and continued to walk outside.

It felt that a tear was actually coming out of my eyes, but I haven't cried in so long it must just be my imagination.

"Well, I guess this is the end isn't it?"

I keep walking into the apocalypse filled world…..

Well this is going much much slower than I anticipated it would. This should decently long because I haven't gone into much detail yet. So I can understand if you didn't enjoy it that much, lol.

Anyway review blah blah, thanks.


	2. The beginning

The beginning

"Well, I guess this is the end isn't it?"

I walk further into Mitakihara, well what is left of it anyway.

"There really is no point, even if she returned my feelings, there is no way we can escape this city."

It's been over a month and the witches are slowly taking over this entire country, and most likely will go overseas.

"I don't understand why they won't accept the truth."

"Maybe they're just trying to hear what they want but they should already know we have no powers and cannot do anything about it. Even if we had powers, they outnumber us 10,000 to 1."

"The only way I can think of actually escaping this city is by boat since I do not see many of them by there but I still think the chances are extremely slim, especially if we do meet one."

I have been walking for about an hour, still no sign of any witches or anything living.

"Maybe were the only 3 living things left in this city?"

A few minutes later I heard some screams and hid behind a destroyed building. I peeked out slightly and see a surprisingly non-destroyed part of the city.

"I guess there are parts of the city left untouched."

It was a truly grotesque sight, witches killing everyone and ripping them to pieces. Of course I wasn't affected after going through time so many times and seeing everyone die but I'm sure Madoka couldn't stand it.

"I'm still thinking about her for some reason, I hope she is alright, not that it matters."

After about 20 minutes it looked like everyone was either killed or turned into witches.

It seems it was finally deserted so I headed in.

"Nothing different really."

Anywhere I go it's always the same thing, destroyed buildings, fire, and dead bodies.

Madoka usually just closed her eyes, there I go again.

I heard a familiar noise, a witch coming from my right side.

I can see it's ready to attack me.

"It probably sensed me from my magical powers, or what's left of them anyway."

"No point in running anymore."

I have no weapons or anything at all to defend myself. I closed my eyes waiting for my inevitable death.

However I didn't feel anything or hear it attacking me, instead I heard gunshots.

"Huh?"

"What the hell happened?"

To my extreme surprise, it was Madoka and Kyoko, still with a broken arm though.

"…..Why did you follow me?!"

Kyoko: Shouldn't you be thanking us?"

Madoka: Pant*Cough, cough, we made it in time.

I stand there speechless.

Kyoko: Cough, what the hell were you thinking? Why were you just standing there?!

"I told you both; it's already inevitable that we and everyone else will be killed no matter what we do."

Madoka: Why are you saying that? You're just going to give up hope?

"STOP!"

Both of them seemed surprised I yelled.

"Stop lying to yourselves! We don't have anything to defend ourselves with! You barley have any ammo left!"

"Stop hiding from reality already! Even if we had our powers and were 10x more powerful we couldn't win! We are outnumbered 10,000 to 1."

"I just watched this entire part of town get destroyed and everyone killed, we cannot stop them nor anyone else."

"Now just get going, or would you like to join me? Either way, the result will be the same for all of us."

As I say that I turn behind me and both of them were gone.

"Huh? Did they le….."

I couldn't finish my sentence because I felt a soft sensation on my lips.

"hm….mm?"

My eyes were wide as possible from being so surprised.

What I saw was a tear-filled face of Madoka.

For reasons unknown, I couldn't move or push her away. I just closed my eyes.

After an extremely long kiss she finally leaves my lips and turns the other way in embarrassment. Although, I just stood there, flabbergasted.

"Why did you do that?"

Madoka: Sniff…. Shouldn't it be obvious?

"….."

Madoka: I…love you.

My face didn't change much so I don't think I looked surprised.

"You shouldn't have come here."

Madoka: I had to tell you.

"Didn't you want to live long as possible?"

Madoka: Of course!

"Why did you come out here then? You should know I came here to die, right?"

Madoka: Why?!

I ignored her repetitive question and turn around. I see Kyoko standing there with a gun in hand pointing it directly at me.

"Didn't I already tell you? I came out here to die in the first place."

"Even if you _could _kill me, you wouldn't accomplish anything."

Kyoko: Who said I was going to kill you?

"Injuring me wouldn't help either, it seems the arm I broke a while ago has healed already, hasn't it?"

Kyoko: Err…..

Madoka: Please come with us, Homura. There has to be some way out, I know you know that.

"Hmm…"

Even with most of my powers gone I was still extremely fast.

I move almost in an instant, right behind Kyoko. I grab her gun.

Kyoko: Huh? Wha?

I break it in half and punch her right in the stomach.

Kyoko: cough cough*

"Why do you not give up? You do realize even if we do get out of Japan, the witches aren't going to stay here and do nothing? They're going to spread."

Madoka: Yes, we know that however.

Kyoko: We think we figured out somewhere that would be safe.

My eyes squinted in extreme curiosity. And it seems they noticed.

Madoka: But we cannot figure a way off this island.

"So that is the reason you wanted me alive so badly?"

Kyoko: Basically.

"Well now I am very interested in this plan of yours. Also I am surprised you two could come up with anything."

Kyoko: Shut up and tell us how to get out of here.

"The only thing I can think of is to go by sea but it's extremely far, so the odds are still extremely against us, but not impossible."

Kyoko: That sounds like a horrible plan; wouldn't we get slaughtered right when we get there?

"Maybe, but when the witches started to really spread, about 3 weeks ago I saw and there was very few there, however that was a while ago so it mite be swarming with them."

Kyoko: Well that is helpful.

"I think it shouldn't be that bad since the area is probably void of life by now."

Madoka: Than why are our chances so low?

"It should be obvious, shouldn't it? We were there weeks ago, and it's on the other part of the country."

Kyoko: ….

"Of course we cannot forget about food or water and we have no weapons whatsoever."

Madoka: True but since everything is destroyed and killed so shouldn't it be devoid of witches?

"Of course not, they know there are still _some_ survivors out there."

"Oh we cannot forget the most important part."

Kyoko: Why would they care about a few people? And what do you mean "important part"?

" They want to wipe out everyone for one. Also even though we have barley any magical powers, the soul gems emit something that they can sense. So it's obvious we cannot just walk through there."

Kyoko: Anymore good news?

"And the fact that it will take 2 or so weeks to walk there, excluding fighting the witches and breaks."

Madoka: Why do we have to go north? If we go south it's much closer and should only take a few days.

"I have heard the south is much more dangerous and is littered with witches. It's a rumor; however I wouldn't like to take that chance."

Kyoko: Meaning we have no choice than?

"No."

"However, we should wait till tomorrow to start since it's almost dark out and we won't be able to see."

Madoka: Than let's go back to the house we were at before."

I nod.

Kyoko: Wait, why did you agree to this and not just continue what you were doing before?

"I'm just interested in this so called "plan" you have."

Kyoko: Did you want to hear it now then?

"No, let's just save it till we get to the bay."

We head back to the house we were in before.

Well I think this chapter is much better than the first one. It's just setting up the story, it should be pretty long to (hopefully). Anyway I'll try to release a chapter every day. Hope you liked it, it will get better.

Until next time….


End file.
